Shadows of the stars
by Flames on Water
Summary: Its as if the shadows can talk. Like the shadows are alive. I can hear them, I hear them talking to me. But they wont stop. They never do. I hear them calling to me now...Telling me the shadows of the stars is coming...but what do they mean?
1. Once there was a Ghost-cat

It was dark, or at least it seemed like it. All that was litup was from the stars.

Giant oak trees lumed above my head, how odd. Why wasn't the sun out? and what about birds and all the creepy crawlies?

A cold breeze whistled through his fur, making him shiver in the frigid air.

"Is….is it him…" The voice made him jump in fright, there where other cats here? But why couldn't I see them?

Then a squirrel sought out of the ferns a tail lengths away from me. And not far behind, 2 gigantic cats rushed out behind it. I could only catch a glimpse of them, one a...a pale gray she-cat, and a dark brown tom.

One of them called in what seemed to be a purr, "Slow down Ferncloud! i've only been here for 5 moons now and it's still a little weird for me!"

"You will get use to it with in time Dustpelt, but for now let's get that squirrel!"

With that both cats raced away. ' _What did they mean by that? Are they from another land far from here?'_ I only shook my head, still trying to process where I am.

"It can't be him, he's still a kit!" This time, I was able to decipher where it could be coming from. But from what I could tell, it was a tom's voice.

"Why not watch…" A different voice started then drifted off, as if that cat knew…..knew I was listen.

"He's got sharp ears if he's trying to find us." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. It looked like fire, but moved like a cat!

"Wh….who's there!?" I tried to hiss, my hiss failed me and turned into a frighten meow.

"You're gonna scare him if you keep moving around in the shadows and if you keep acting like he's a plague!" A she-cat seemed to hiss in annoyance.

"Enough all of you! Yellowfang you will care…."

"I'm not caring for a young high strung kit! Get Firestar to do that!"

"Yellowfang stop being a mouse-brain and do the task!"

"Fine"

As if my presence was forgotten, I heard a whisper, it sounded like...like another kit! Or at least a kit older than me.

"Hey Ghost!...Yes you come here!" I felt a warm presence from this cat, and the shock of seeing a cat about the size of me, maybe an inch taller, stepped out of the ferns. It was a she-cat!

' _Why am I so surprised about this!?'_ I shook my head as if my head was full of hay. The she-cat grunted. She was would be barely visible if the moonlight was covered up. But her fur was pitch black, and her eyes, they were green. Something about them scared me, but this she-cat looked like she could defy anyone cat that came across her path.

"Don't mind them, they always are a pain in the tail." The she-cat mewed, "Oh and my names Hollyleaf, Ghost"

"My names not….." Everything started to blur, Hollyleaf said something that I barely caught.

"Well will meet again, and when we do be ready"

' _Be ready? Be ready for what?'_

But as soon as I closed my eyes, I woke up on my nest of hay and cobweb.

0o0o0o00

' _What a weird dream.'_ I thought. As dust fluttered down from above my head. Then I saw a white chest above my head.

' _Of course'_

"Uh you know i'm sleeping here…..right?" I meowed

"Oh since when did you hate getting dust in your pelt" Jazz sneered. Jazz was a orange tabby with a white underbelly and chest. She had ice blue eyes just like me, but here's where deeper, darker. She always teased me about my black and silver pelt. I never minded it.

"Come on smoky will eat all the mice without us!" Jazz meowed as she bonded away. Her orange tabby coat catching the light from a hole in the roof, turning it into a smoky flame. I raced after her.

When I made it to the ground, a mouse scurried in front of my paw. Instantly I killed it with a bite to the spine. Then I heard a hiss and looked the way the mouse ran.

"That was MY mouse, Danny!" Hissed Smokey. Smokey was a white cat with smokey gray patches on his body. He wasn't as young as he use to be so most of the time he was grumpy and telling stories that were out landish.

"Ye hunt like one of those wild cats! But their meaner and stronger! AND WILL RIP YOU APART" Smokey spat as he took the _I_ cought and walked away muttering under his breath.

"Relax Danny you know he lost his marbles years ago! He's always making no sense." Jazz meowed to me. But his words reminded me of my dream. I couldn't suppress a shiver pelting up and down my spine.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Smokey hissed from somewhere in the barn. Jazz and me couldn't stop the giggles from erupting out of both of us.

But his words still echoed in my mind. And that's when it happened I thought i saw…...saw….e-eyes…..and not just any eyes. Green eyes! Then I knew that my dream had been real. But I kept smiling, for if I didn't Jazz would get antsy.

0o0o0o00o

That night I in the woods, but this woods was….well I could feel a difference. I was walking through the woods when. Ferns parted and a gigantic tan and gold cat with mane like around his neck, raced through the woods with a dark gray she-cat racing after him.

They….they looked like they were playing….or hunting at the same time. The she-cat ran at me, fear seized me cause my paws were planted to the ground. I yelped but she ran straight through me.

"What the!?" I meowed a laugh sounded behind me. I turned to see the black she-cat from the night before, who called herself Hollyleaf.

"That's my brother, Lionblaze, and his mate Cinderheart." Hollyleaf said. "They are apart of Thunderclan" I looked at her with a confused expression "That's right you don't know them yet. But you will, soon…..Come on! we will miss the patrol!" Hollyleaf meowed. And took off with unnatural speed.

"Wait up!" Danny cried and charged after her. He was huffing by the time he made it. "How….How...come…you're….not tired?!" He puffed.

"I don't know" Hollyleaf said with such ease it scared him half to death.

"Where are we anyway?" Danny asked still trying to catch his breath.

"We are at the training hollow….I use to train here as an apprentice." Hollyleaf said with longing.

Danny was about to ask something else when Hollyleaf turned away from him and said "Our time is short! We will talk again at half moon, when the medicine cats walk with us."

"Wait!" Danny cried. "What do you want with me? I am an ordinary cat! How come you can't go and talk to your live kin!?"

' _Live kin'_ felt strange to say those words, but they had to be said. Cause Danny was catching on, the dead cats, the dreams. But that question still remained. Why him?

Hollyleaf looked at him and the last thing he hear before she vanished was this

"Your destiny will reveal itself, Ghost….." And yet again Danny woke up in a pile of hay.

0o0o0o0o

"That was some dream you were having." A scratchy voice said from the shadows. He easily identified Smokey.

"It was nothing" Danny muttered.

"Uh huh, well I heard you mumbling about wild cats. And the only wild cats I know are cats from Thunderclan." Danny stared at him, dumbfounded. "Danny, I look old, but I have seen them! Their strong! Their powerful!, They strike together! They are family…..So don't go and lie to me saying it was nothing." Smokey said and lumbered away.

Danny still looked shocked, when an idea struck him. The moor! Once when he was still a kit he saw something, something dark grey, flash at the corner of his vision.

Danny shook his head with irritation, ' _NO Smokey is putting things in my head!'_ But something about what Smokey said, struck him like a hoof to the head, Maybe Smokey was right? Maybe there was a reason why he had been having these dreams…..Maybe he was to go to…..to...to this thunderclan?

He shook his head again, and hopped down from the loft. Jazz was nowhere in site, probably eating. He looked around and saw Smokey on the fence post, looking out at the moor.

Danny went over to join him, and Smokey sighed "I still think of her….I try to pick up her sent. But I know she's too far away from me." He turned to Danny and looked into his ice blue eyes. "If the dead cats are talking to you. Do what they want. You will be rewarded."

"But where do I start?" Danny asked uncertain.

"Ask the spirit cats next time you meet." Smokey said "Till then get ready, cause your life will change for good."

 **SORRY its sooo short! but It's hard to write something when you know how it will end….NOOO I'M NOT SAYING WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

 **But Aside from that, be ready cause I may go against the rules I HAVE to follow….like the warrior code….and who will mentor Danny, and all that stuff. That will be answered soon. AND FOR THOSE WHO LOVE DP! SAM AND TUCKER ARE IN THIS! BUT ARE CALLED DIFFERENT NAMES! I'M NOT SAYING WHO….but whoever pms me first on who they think they are(you can start pming me when chapter 4 or 3 comes out)will get a sneak peak for chapter 6!...when I get to it that is… _**

 **ANNNNND for those warrior cat fans! I have read every single book in warrior SO don't criticize me when I mess up some of the cats names. And YES THIS IS IN BRAMBLESTAR'S TIME! AND YES SQUIRRELFLIGHT WILL NOT DIE! I know, I know I should wait till the next books are out, but I can't! I have waited for a real long time to write this SOOO DEAL WITH IT!.**

 **Nano: Wait so will Danny go to thunderclan!?**

 **Flames: I just said i'm not saying anything!**

 **Nano: But plzzzzz, I love warriors as much as you!**

 **Flames: Well if you love it so much I might make you into a neko!**

 **Nano: that wouldn't be so bad!**

 **Flames not unless I make you a pink neko! :3**

 **Nano: Please don't….:~:**

 **Flames: *adds a pink tail to Nano***

 **Nano: AHHH TAKE IT OFF!**

 **Flames: uh…...Nope….I'll think about it in the next Chapter.**

 **Nano: FLAMES! DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **Flames: Bye people! Hoped you liked it!**

 **Nano: FLAMES!….**

 **BYE!**


	2. Hollow of dreams and wishes

' _Hello….I know…...you….hear me…'_

I couldn't see, but I knew I was being watched. I could feel grass under paw.

' _Don't be scared of me! I'm a friend….'_

"NO" I shouted "I DON'T WANT A FRIEND!" I screamed. I started to run, I don't know where. Just some where!

Leaves and branches slapped my face. Thorns snagged my fur. Still I ran.

"SOME CAT HELP ME!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I was airborne.

I yowled in fear and pain at my landing. Thorns dug into my fur. Then I saw it. A-a….dark shape!...b-but it didn't look like a cat at all!..

" _Hello….my…...Self…"_ It said. I on the other hand laid there in the thorns paralyzed with fear.

 _Wait myself? Thats me!?..._

It walked closer to me. And grinned, but the grin was….w-was….w-well looked….i-inase.

It was a whisker from me. I could feel its breath. It smelled of mint and poison. Then it spoke.

" _Beware who lurks before you…..Beware the whispers of poison and truth…...Beware the shadow watching your every move…...Beware your future of doom and Unity..."_

 _What….what was that!? What did it mean!? NO i'm not ready to wake up! STOP PLEASE NO!  
_

But it was far too late, I woke up on some hay. It only took me a second to realize that I knew it was a dream…..I knew it wasn't real….but it felt so _alive_ ….

"I probably had too much milk last night…" I sighed. But as I stood up, a shiver raced across my pelt. Telling me…..It. Was. Real…. _NO! It wasn't! I just had way too much milk! that's all!_

"DANNY! COME HERE!" Yowled Jazz. I sighed, what could she want now? Using very little energy I jumped from the latter onto a horse's back. The horse paid no attention to me. For the beast was to focused on its food.

"Danny! Look!" Jazz exclaimed, as I joined her on a hole in the barn. I saw she was looking at the lake.

"You know Danny. The lake looks amazing! Wanna go and see if we can catch a fish?" She asked. Jazz has told me multiple times that she wishes she could go and swim in the lake. Like a wild cat.

I think she's insane. Cats swimming that's weird…..I mean cats can swim, but it's not natural! Even with her glossy fur she's more of a kittypet then a wild cat!

"Yea and let's see if we don't catch a disease first!" I snickered. Jazz gave me the look of 'Shut up dimwit!' I flicked my tail in triumph! And scampered off to see if Smokey had not eaten all the mice.

Instead I saw him lying on his side sleeping. All I could do was roll my eyes at him. He has become so lazy since I had met the cloud-brain.

I shook my head. When a brown and gray pelt caught my eye. Instantly I was in a hunter's crouch. Slowly I crept up on it, when Smokey woke up yowling.

"FIRE! FIRE EVERYWHERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Smokey screamed. I looked at him and glared

"That was my breakfast!" I snapped. Only when I saw the fear in his eyes did I realize he was telling the truth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. Flames. They were growing rapidly.

The next thing I knew, I was racing to where I left Jazz. I was far too late.

I all I saw of her was her ginger fur burnt and brittle. the rest of Jazz was buried by debris.

"JAZZ!" I yowled. I tried to get the debri off her. But it was far too heavy for me to lift.

I yowled as Smokey grabbed my scruff in his jaws and pulled me out before the smoke could suffocate me.

"G-go!...*cough*...Before….*cough*...the smoke affects you!*" Smokey rasped. I didn't know what to do. I just froze there as fire engulfed Smokey.

"NO!" I screamed. I had to get out before the ash went into my lungs.

I zigzagged as fast as I could around burning hay and wood. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. That-that thing from my dream!...Now that I could see it more clearly…..it's had….a bright green eye color. But that's not what sent me into panic.

I-its eyes…...they...they had green flames coming off them! That's not real! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!

Then it spoke again

" _Beware who lurks before you…..Beware the whispers of poison and truth…...Beware the shadow watching your every move…...Beware your future of doom and Unity..."_

Something in my mind clicked. I looked at the shadow, Respect and power rippling throughout my body. I looked at it in the eyes.

The shadow smiled a insane…..but….proud smile? Why? why a smile? then it spoke once again.

"Hello….brother….." The green eyed shadow whispered. I don't know why but I nodded. The shadow gave me a piercing stare…..but it was almost like it felt sorry for me…. "Watch Out!" the shadow screeched.

I looked up and saw a flaming hay roll flying straight at me…...I knew this was the end…...When I felt something…...go...go into me...as that happened the hay roll landed on top of me...but I came out unharmed!

"Wh-what happen!?" I stuttered when I had used this to my advantage and ran all the way through the barn…..I didn't take my time….I didn't slow down….I ran full speed. There was no way _I_ was gonna be killed by fire…

The cold night air hit me like a branch to the muzzle. But I could care less, as my thin legs pumped back and forth, back and forth. I had always been a strong runner. I loved the feeling of wind in my fur, and leaves or heather beneath my paws.

But tonight…...Fear was all I knew.

"STOP! I can't keep up if you keep running!" said a voice that….that….that came from behind me. I stopped dead. Turned

and saw…..s-saw that….that shadow thingy!

"What do you want?" I squeaked. The shadow's green eyes turned a dark green shade from the lack of light. So he look like a monster waiting to strike me down like prey.

"I want nothing from myself….All I want is….. _Revenge!"_ He hissed. I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You will know when the time is right…." The shadow hissed. Each word was like venom striking my brain of questions. Each time made me even of confused.

I looked at the shadow, still trying to comprehend what just happened in a single night.

"Don't worry…..this was going to happen eventually….." The shadow soothed in it's insane but comforting way. I could tell the shadow was starting to fade. Panic was starting to disrupt my thoughts.

"WAIT!" I squawked and yowled at the same time "W-what's...what's your name?" I was probably shaking by now.

"My name?...I guess I should tell my other half _who_ I am….." The shadow grinned "My name is _Phantom"_

Thats a odd name….Phantom…..I nodded and turned to go when Phantom said

"Good night…..Ghost…" then disappeared. I didn't think much of what he called me. Thunder was under way and I could already feel rain drops on my muzzle.

I finely found shelter under a tree surrounded by bushes. It was pretty dry, and the bushes made the makeshift den a little warmer. Not by much…..but it was better than being in the rain. The tree's roots made a semi comfy place to curl up, it wasn't hay…...but it would do. The grass was freezing. I didn't mind since…..well Smokey…..J-jazz…..their g-gone….

I shook my head tucked my paws under my chest. I closed my ice blue eyes. Exhaustion took hold faster than I anticipated.

The last thing I remember seeing was Jazz and me as kits arriving at the farm. Smokey wasn't to excited about it.

Then Jazz said something

"Good night baby brother!..."

* * *

 **OMG I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE TAKEN THIS LONG TO UP DATE! I had writer's block….and Schools not to good right now. BUT ITS GOTTEN ALOT BETTER! And I have changed the plot a smig. DON'T WORRY NOTHING TOO BIG! like miner stuff.**

 **Flames: *smiles proudly at her work***

 **Nano (neko): CAN YOU FIX ME NOW?!**

 **Flames: hmmmmmmm…..No**

 **Nano(neko): WHY!? I STILL HAVE A FUCKING PINK TAIL!**

 **Flames: Ugh….I'm to lazy….NANO IF YOU THROW THAT CHAIR AT ME I SWEAR TO FUCKING GEUZE!**

 **Nano(neko): Change. Me. Back…**

 **Flames….. NO! BY GUYS! RUN FOR IT!**

 **Nano(neko): FLAMES I'LL TELL-**

 **BYE!**


	3. Dimmed Shadows

**OMG I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken forever to come out, and that I haven't been active for over 3 months...my family has been going through a tough time and I have been more focused on other things. So please don't kill me and enjoy!**

I woke with a start. The sound of raindrops hitting the leaves and bushes, a sound I wasn't to familiar with. If anything. I would have loved to be back in the barn…...warm and dry…...and next to Jazz…..but those days were done for. I felt a raindrop fall onto my nose. The drop chilled me to the bone. The strange thing was….I didn't care, it was over…...my sister was dead! And yet….I felt nothing...no grief! Why?! Why can't I feel anything?!...

 _SCREECH!_

Wait…..what was that!? I looked up and saw a bird….one of those birds with a hooked beak, and bark colored wings. Its claws were stretched wide open, and heading straight at me! I screeched in utter fear, and zipped out of my makeshift den. Running as fast as my legs could take me. It wasn't enough. The bird had seen me, and my screech didn't help, for the bird was ontop of me in a matter of seconds. My heart was pounding in my chest, just waiting to burst. I could feel sharp deadly claws start to wrap themselves around my diaphragm. The bird screeched in triumph as though it had caught its prey….and in this case it did! I thrashed and screeched for help. Anything to get out of the birds grasp.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!" I screeched out of panic. It wasn't till I heard rustling through the trees and brambles did I know what was happening. The bird, I noticed, was screeching in rage, for the next thing I knew. I was laying on my stomach, moaning from the impact.

"BEGONE YOU FOUL BEAST!" Yowled a gray tabby tom.

"MOVE MOVE!" ordered a white she-cat. I heard her, and struggled to my paws. My chest aching everywhere. "HURRY!" The she-cat yowled again.

Before I could respond, claws raked down my spine. I yowled in terror, the she-cat, bounded forward, and jumped for my attacker. I felt my attacker rip some of my fur as they were tackled to the ground. I looked back and saw the bird struggling to get away from the attacking cats.

Panting, I looked around me. _No….i'm in the woods….and….and...wild cats….I-_ I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! Just as I turned to run for my life, I was tackled to the ground. No claws dug into my skin, so my attacker must have shedded them.

"Let me go! Please I won't cause you any problems!" I pleaded. While trying to get out of the wild cats grip.

"Will you calm _down?!"_ Snapped my attacker who happened to be a tom.

"Wh-what!?" I sounded shocked. But really I was shaking with fear. "Don't hurt me! I swear I wasn't stealing!"

"He seems to be in a lot of shock." Said a dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head. The tom sighed. "I know we shouldn't do this, but he's in too much shock." The other cats around us seemed to look at him in surprise. exsept for a she-cat who was no bigger than me. "We should take him too Littlecloud."

"But what will Rowanstar say?!" Argued the white she-cat.

"Look at him! He's no more than a kit! Who knows where his mother is!" Snapped the other she-cat. Getting a better look at her, she looked to be a pale molten tortoiseshell. Something about her made me feel safe? She's a wild cat! Their all wild cats! Nothing about them is safe!

"Tawnypelt is right. He needs medical attention." Responded the grey tom. Getting a better look at him, he seemed to have both his ears slashed. Whats with theses cats?! They look like they just had a battle!

"Come now little one, you'll be safe." Soothed the she-cat called Tawnypelt. Theses cats were far bigger than I am, and far stronger. There's no way I would be able to escape! So I followed Tawnypelt. I trailed close behind Tawnypelt, in fear that the grey tom with the slashed ears would suddenly attack me. If theses cats are trying to look scary, then they are doing a fantastic job! I silently cried.

As time went on, my paws started to ache, and tiredness started to overtake my body. I have no idea that any of the cats noticed, for the white she-cat sighed.

"Come now, it's only a-" Blackness consumed my vision, and everything was silent.

* * *

 **"** ** _Wake up Danny! Come on! Wakie wakie!" Said an overjoyed voice._**

 **"** ** _Go away Jazz!" I mumbled. Eyes still closed._**

 **"** ** _Danny." The second time, the voice was different, deeper, more raspy. "WAKE UP"_**

* * *

Jolting awake, I sat upright in panic and startled by the dream. Looking around, I realized that it wasn't the forest. Wait where was I?

"So you woke up. About time," Said a very raspy and subtle voice, which happen to scare me hairless. My gaze settled on a small brown tabby tom. His muzzle foretold how ancient he probably was. He chuckled. "You caused Tawnypelt and Snowbird such a panic when you collapsed." He rasped, amusement laced in his voice. "I think you were just exhausted from all the adrenalin, and hunger. And you're quite young to be out on your own."

No, the last thing I want to do is be locked up with wild cats! I met the old cat's gaze, light blue irises met my ghostly green ones. I didn't respond to his comment. He didn't seem phased that I didn't respond. He mearily walked out of the den, then came back with a mouse.

"Eat up, you must be tried from today." Said the tom. "Oh and by the way I'm Littlecloud."

O0o0o0o

It had been 3 moons since I came here, to Shadowclan as Littlecloud had said. He explained that there here four other clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. He explained why Shadowclan left one night, and why Littlecloud had been gone at halfmoon. To me clan life is weird. Tonight the clan is going to….what was it called...Gathering! Shadowclan was gonna meet the other clans. And hopefully talk peacefully. Then again what's there to report? I mean yes there's me, but no kits have been made apprentices. And Needlepaw wont stop acting like she owns the place.

"You know Danny" rasped Littlecloud, he shook me from my thoughts on how weird clan life is. "You can always ask if you wanna be a Warrior." Oh thats right, Littlecloud also explained what Warriors where and what medicine cats where. To me, being a Warrior didn't sound all that fun, sure I could have a mate…...but still, the risk of going hungry and the clan depending on you. No. Thanks.

"What's it like being an Apprentice?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at a apprentice-I think went by the name of Sleekpaw?- was playing with Lionkit and her brother Birchkit?

"How about a walk in the woods before we make decisions Danny" Littlecloud mused. I followed after him, sceptical of Needlepaw and Beepaw looking at me. "While we are out there, let's also find some herbs. Mostly Yarrow." I nodded, I think the plant had a bit of a lemony smell to it?

O0o0o0o0o

After walking with Littlecloud we had walked quite a time, finding some berries and Yarrow. Littlecloud explained what Warriors did, and what Apprentices did. Each contributing to the clan. Littlecloud makes it sound as though being a Warrior is more than just hunting and fighting rival clans. But no matter how many times I thought of what being a Warrior would be like….it just freaked me out. Maybe I was just over thinking things, I mean Jazz...always…...I shook my head, my paced steps slowing.

"Something wrong Danny?" Asked Littlecloud.

"Yea...just lost in thought…." I replied halfheartedly. I don't know if Littlecloud bought my answer, he didn't press any further.

Littlecloud, I'm not sure would understand anything that happened to me….

* * *

 **Look I know this isn't the usual 7-9 page** **chapter but, I am heading off to camp soon. So I wanted to finish something before I left for the summer. And yes I am truly sorry I didn't post anything for about 2 years. So please save me the hate and please understand -Flames**


End file.
